


shes a killer, that doctor

by WabaJaba



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where Blake's a surgical resident and Yang keeps on going to the ER, Alternate Universe - Medical, Eventual Smut, F/F, Medical Procedures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Trauma, Yang is so god damn stupid and gay and a threat to society, Yang streetraces and often gets into accidents, eventual life threatening accident with graphic description, surgery (only mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabaJaba/pseuds/WabaJaba
Summary: "Yang, this is the third time this month you've been here in the emergency room""Looks like I just can't stay away from you, can I?"A medical AU where Blake is a surgical resident and Yang is a street racer that has the knack for getting into accidents. Many, accidents, where Blake is dragged in to treat her for. Unfiltered flirting with your hot doctor in the emergency room ensues.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. I'd stab her if I could legally

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I, again, unfortunately. Here to bestow some more acts against gods will. This is the organized and structured version to another work of mine under the same name ([Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917047/chapters/73632771)) that was largely random scenes and events that exist within the same universe. Most of the RWBY cast will appear either as doctors as a part of Blake's life or as parts of Yang's life. 
> 
> I made Yang unbelievably stupid and gay and a threat to society for nothing more than my own enjoyment, suffer at the consequences of my self-indulgence. I swear she isn't a druglord pimp I swear to god

“Blake, she’s asking for you again,”

Groaning, she set down her chart on the emergency room front desk and made her way to the pit with Weiss walking briskly in front of her. 

“This is the third time this month, I can’t believe she hasn’t died yet,” Blake complained, weaving through the traffic of the busy hallways. “I might actually kill her myself this time, I’ll say it's to allocate resources.”

“For the amount of times you mention inflicting bodily harm to a patient everyday, I can’t imagine how you got into medical school.” Weiss chirped, slowing down her pace as they arrived.

She nodded to a trauma room where a few nurses and doctors were fussing over a patient that they were clearly ready to get rid of, judging by the faces of the nurses that passed them leaving the room. Painfully aware at the directed stares that she was getting from the staff leaving the room and ready to just get it over with, Weiss put her arm up across the door frame before she could go any further towards the room.

“Please, can you keep her out for good this time? Or at least give her your pager, I don’t want to see that shit eating grin ever again,” 

Blake smiled weakly, trying to get away from the girls tired and icy glare. Despite being 20 hours into their shift, Weiss still managed to keep her ironed scrubs pristine. 

“I’ll try,” she manages, trying to convince herself as much as Weiss. “She clearly doesn’t take no for an answer, or any hospital bill at least.”

Weiss just rolled her eyes in response before she walked away, ironed lab coat rustling behind her.

Blake pushed her way through the door past some remaining nurses and greeted the doctor treating the patient. The older man nodded, getting up from the small stool beside the table that the patient was half-lying down on. He gestured to the small trolley of tools and vials.

“She’s mostly done, just stitch up the larger lacerations on the forehead. There might be some debris on her hands that need to be looked at, other than that, discharge her once you're done.”

The doctor left the room to the two and the door fell shut, leaving Blake to sigh as she saw an unfortunately, very familiar face. That said, the face was smiling much too hard for the injuries, however superficial, they were. 

“Hey gorgeous, fancy seeing you on this fine evening,” 

“Yang, I swear the next time I see you I’ll kill you.”

The blonde laughed before wincing in pain, shooting an arm instinctively to the gash on her forehead. Despite the splashes of blood and dust on her dark brown leather jacket, the girl seemed to have escaped relatively unscathed from whatever put her here.

Yang turned towards her, “Oh come on, I thought you doctors were supposed to swear an oath or whatnot, to do no harm or some other smart person garbage.”

Blake pulled a rolling tray towards her and filled a needle from a small vial before pulling the rolling stool under her. The blonde winced slightly as she dabbed at the wound gently with some gauze and administered some local anesthesia around the gash on her forehead.

“Well, I think they’d understand in this situation,” she says, pulling at the sutures with her forceps. “They might take a swing at you too if they met you.”

The wound wasn’t too deep, something that she’s seen close to a hundred times now that she was in her fourth year of residency. To think about it, Yang was probably 20 of them.

Stitching was slow, as it always was around the face and neck as they tried to minimize scarring as much as possible. 10 minutes passed in a blink of an eye until half of the gash was closed, and Blake was dreadfully aware of the clock ticking while trying to ignore how obvious the girl she was stitching was staring at her. She looked down from her work and glared at her.

“If you don’t want a scar, it would be helpful if you would stop staring at me.” Blake said, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Yang flashed a crooked smile, clearly ignoring her tone. “Do you find scars hot? If yes, please do.”

Blake had to pull away completely from her wound to calm herself after that one. Patience is a virtue, one that this girl is seemingly set on testing again and again. “Alright, I think I’ve humoured you enough for a lifetime, please wait patiently while I find another doctor to assist you.”

“Wait, no!” Yang butted in quickly, grabbed at Blake’s wrist before she could get up, “I’m sorry, I promise to behave.”

Blake stared at her for a few seconds, measuring how much patience she has left as her eyebrows narrowed. Better finish these stitches and pull another resident on an almost finished case. 

Yang kept to her word, sitting in silence as Blake finished her work. She absently twiddled on her thumbs as she waited for her to finish, rummaging through her pockets, straightening her collar. It seemed like this vow of silence was actively causing her pain by the way she was fidgeting. 

It felt like an eternity before the last stitch was put in place, “Alright, okay, I’m done. Once I dress it you can leave.”

Blake sighed in exhaustion, setting her tools down and wiping away some droplets of blood that remained on the girl’s wound. She taped down a rectangular bandage that covered the injury neatly.

“By the sheer number of times you’ve been here, I’m sure you already know the drill. Have a good night, Ms. Xiao Long.” 

“Wait, hold on-” Yang said, trying to get up after her. She stumbled on some equipment, flailing her arms out trying to catch herself. Blake quickly caught her before she could fall, hiding her surprise at Yang’s height. She’s always seen her lying or sitting on a stretcher, never standing straight in front of her. The blonde was easily half a foot taller than her, arms muscular and firm beneath Blake’s hands where she steadied her. 

“Sorry, I must still be dizzy from the accident, or maybe it's whatever you stuck into my face with the needle earlier.”

Blake led her back to the table, allowing her to sit down. Yang chuckled awkwardly as she let herself be moved, jamming her bruised up hands into her coat pockets.

“Hold on, can you take your hands back out for me?” Blake asked, taking them gently when the girl took them out curiously. Bruises covered her knuckles and dotted her wrists the more she rolled up her sleeve. 

“Oh, my hands are fine, they’re just a bit sore.” Yang said, taking them back to inspect them herself. She pulled her hands into fists and flexed them out a few times. “This is much better after the last time, I got thicker gloves this time.”

“Well if you’re fine, then we’re done here. You can talk to the nurses station and they’ll process you.” Blake says, pulling off her gloves and throwing them in the waste bin. 

“There’s got to be a way I can repay you, for all these incidents.” 

Blake stared deadpanned at her. “You do realize this is my job, right?”

Yang pretended like she didn’t hear her at all, confidence returning after her less than graceful trip. “How about I take you out to dinner? I promise I’m much hotter when I’m not covered in dirt and blood.”

Yang grinned, earning her a sigh only a resident that's been awake for 20 hours could let out. Blake scribbled some numbers and times on her chart, letting the proposition hang in the air for a few seconds before she lowered the papers. 

“Will it keep you out of this god damn hospital and out of these stupid accidents?”

Yang laughed, “I can’t promise that, but maybe dinner and drinks could sweeten the deal.”

Blake turned for the door, having exhausted all the energy she could muster to deal with the ER regular. “Sure, whatever, I don’t care. Just, don’t crash your motorcycle again.”

“I’ll pick you up at 5 tomorrow, right here, baby!” Yang called out after her as Blake walked away like a zombie back into the pit, intent on trying to pretend she doesn’t exist for the rest of the night.

Weiss stared at her strangely from the front desk, watching Yang do some sort of victory dance as soon as Blake left the vicinity of the procedure room behind her. The girl slammed her hand on the counter while jumping around, loud enough for patients in other rooms to turn in her direction. Weiss pretended to not see the girl squat on the floor clutching her already bruised hand in pain and turned towards Blake as she approached. She handed Yang’s chart to the nurse and let her head hit the desk audibly. 

“Looks like she finally got to you, guess you finally gave in.” Weiss remarked, with a hint of a smile on the corners of her lips. Her eyes were still stuck following Yang as she talked to her.

Blake turned her head to stare as menacingly at her as much as her exhausted form could muster. “No, Weiss, actually I’m the one winning. This is the face of victory, this is winning.”

“Uh, sure,” Weiss responded, staring as Yang had seemingly recovered and left the procedure room. She was walking around the ER floor animatedly, happily shaking the hand of anyone around her. She even bent down to shake a child’s hand. His entire body shook at the force of it and stumbled away disoriented after she moved on to an innocent nurse beside her. Blake was fortunately oblivious to the ruckus that Yang was making behind her, head still glued to the nurses station desk. 

Weiss regarded her with growing distaste as she noticed the dark circles around her eyes and disheveled hair. Sun approached, crunching on an apple as he looked from Weiss, to Blake’s limp form. “What’s with her?”

Weiss gestured behind him, careful not to mention anything to Blake. He turned around to watch Yang being escorted out of the hospital by two security guards, grinning like an idiot. 

They both looked up as some paramedics pushed through the ambulance bay with a patient on a stretcher. The lead trauma doctor on call, Robyn, sprung into action as they passed her and beckoned towards the three residents.

“Weiss, Sun, get on this, now.” Weiss shot Blake an apologetic look before quickly following Sun and the team of doctors into a trauma room. As the door shut behind them, a peace fell over the usually chaotic room. A more or less silence that was enough for Blake to let her eyes close just for a second. At least, until they shot back open at the sound of an unfortunately, very familiar rev of a motorcycle engine. 

Blake dropped her face into her hands, letting out a long sigh. What has she gotten herself into this time.


	2. Avoided at all costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a medical procedure (spinal tap) being performed and described in this chapter. It is not long so you can skip the scene if you would like to do so. It is right after the first section break.

“Pay up, Neptune. I told you she’d crack”

The man sighed as he pulled out a 20 dollar bill from his wallet and slapped it into the other man’s hand. He sunk down onto the desk and pulled his scrub cap lower over his messy blue hair. 

“She’s totally not Blake’s type, not to mention she complains for 10 minutes nonstop every time she comes here,” Neptune grumbled as Sun just shrugged at him. “Yang’s practically her worst nightmare.”

“I can vouch for that,” Jaune chipped in from his spot behind the nurses desk. “Blake looked like she lost 10 years of her life last time I saw her leaving the procedure room with her.”

Right on queue, the three of them immediately dispersed as soon as Blake approached. She handed her chart to Jaune as Sun cracked a wide smile.

She shot a glare at him, taking a blood sample from Jaune. “I know exactly what you guys were talking about, now drop it. It's nothing. And wear your scrubs right for once before you get banned from the OR again.”

She gazed pointedly at his exposed forearms, light blue scrubs rolled up to his elbow. The attendings always chirped him as they passed and he hastily undid them, only to roll them back off once he turned the corner.

“Sorry, I didn’t know my mom worked here too.” He bit back sarcastically, pulling his sleeves up even higher. 

She gave him a deadpanned look as he picked up a random apple sitting on the nurse’s desk and took a bite out of it. It’s been sitting there for a week. Blake shook her head,“Help me with Weiss’s spinal tap in room 211. She dumped it on me for an aneurysm.”

Sun followed behind her as they walked through the halls, biting into the fruit animatedly. “I don’t blame her, I would too.” he said with a full mouth.

\---

“You’re going to feel a small pinch and some discomfort but this shouldn’t hurt.” 

The man nodded nervously as he looked back forward. Positioned on his side, a sterile drape over his back to expose a small square of working area to perform the procedure. Blake wiped at the area with some antiseptic and injected some lidocaine around the area. The patient let out a small groan as she slid a second needle in cleanly.

“Tube,” Sun handed a small vial to her as she caught the droplets of spinal fluid that leaked out of the tap. After enough was collected, she slowly pulled the needle out and dabbed at the site with some gauze and placed a small dressing over the area and helped him lay back down onto the bed. 

Blake handed the sample over to Sun where he prepared and packaged it for lab testing, pulling off her gloves and tossing them into a waste bin. “Alright, sir, we’re done here. If you feel any discomfort or pain just notify a nurse and we can redress it.”

They both left the room with the bag of samples in hand, heading to the lab for it to be processed. The silence was pleasant, a peace that Blake hadn’t been able to enjoy all morning since she arrived at 4 am. Thinking about it, Sun was unusually quiet while assisting with the spinal tap. He usually talked with the patient through the whole procedure. A throbbing in her head started as soon as Sun started to talk again.

“So, you and Yang, huh?” he said, cracking a smile as he saw Blake’s annoyance grow. Being her best friend gave him the right to annoy the ever living shit out of her, it was in the contract.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” she said, avoiding eye contact. Sun let out a laugh, “Oh come on, please, it was only a matter of time before you finally said yes to her. Hell, even I would say yes.”

She turned the corner sharply as Sun bumped into a nurse, quickly mumbling an apology before running to catch back up with her unusually brisk pace. 

“Not only do you get to stitch up a hot girl every freakin’ week, she asks for you every time. Do you know how many more ER hours you’ve logged than to us?” he started counting on his hands before running out of fingers to prove his point. “You’re not even specializing in trauma.”

Blake ignored him and handed the lab tech a bag of samples as they arrived at the window. She went over some patient’s details, nodding to the worker as they told her when to come back for the results. She finally looked back at Sun with an annoyed glare.

“Sun, just leave it. It's just dinner and drinks.”

“Dinner AND drinks?!” His eyes widened in exasperation, “Did she say where? Neptune said that he only heard dinner”

“Stop asking me stupid questions, don’t you have a job?” 

He went silent for a second, visibly processing the fact that he did, indeed, have a job.

“Oh shit,” he scrambled down the hall, pushing himself off the walls to go faster, “DR. NIKOS I’M COMING”

Just as Sun left, a woman in bright pink scrubs whizzed past her on heelys. The only person that had the energy to wear those all day was Nora, the Orthopedic attending.

“Blake, meet me at room 247 in 30 seconds.”

Blake could barely catch what she said by the speed of when she was passing her. Sighing, she jogged after her in the parting of staff that Nora made as she traveled down the hall. 

\---

“Camilla Quinones, age 53, here for a partial hip replacement after sustaining a femoral neck fracture from slipping on stairs wet from rain,”

The older woman clicked her tongue in distaste as Blake presented her case to the attending and an intern in the room. “I swear, I should have moved away from here when I had the chance. All this goddamn rain, I knew it would kill me someday.”

Nora placed a hand on her shoulder and flashed a dazzling smile. Her nails were painted an electric blue. “Well you’re not dead yet, ma’am, and you’re certainly not going to die anytime soon. I have done more hip replacements then you could imagine.”

That seemed to put the woman at ease as she rested back into her pillow. The small stand beside her held a vase of flowers and some get-well-soon cards, probably from some grandchildren visiting their nana in the hospital.

“Dr. Belladonna here will be assisting me with your surgery, if you don’t have any more questions we’ll get you prepped and upstairs soon.” Nora smiled again as the patient shook her head. She handed Blake the chart she was holding and kicked out her heelys. “Alright, Blake, prep her for surgery, I’ll be in OR 2. Oscar will run some final labs.”

The intern lagging behind the attending, Oscar, quickly dashed out of the room behind Nora as she rolled out with a laugh, leaving Blake to adjust some machinery and write down a few numbers on the patient's chart. A shock of blonde hair caught her eye as Sun passed the doorway. “Wait, Sun, get in here.” 

He poked his head in curiously, “Yeah, what's up?”

“Prep her for surgery, she’s Nora’s in OR 2,” 

“What? No way, Weiss finally forgave me and put me on a valve replacement with Nikos,”

Blake walked past him in the doorway and shoved the patient's chart into his chest. Just in time, Pyrrha was wheeling the said heart patient to the elevators across the hall. “Exactly, and the last time I checked you’re still scut monkey for 4 more days,”

Sun groaned in protest but walked into the room and greeted the patient tiredly. He turned around before Blake could leave the doorway. “Then I’m coming over after our shift and you’re going to tell me everything about Yang,”

She made a face of disgust at the proposition. “I won’t let you in, don’t you dare follow me to my apartment.”

Sun laughed, not bothering to look up as he pulled on some gloves. “I know where you hide your key, I’ll crawl through your window if I have to, if that's what it takes.”

She turned back to the heart patient as the elevator doors opened, running to catch up before it closed without her. “Don’t you dare, Sun!”

“See you tonight!”


	3. No Severed Limbs on Motorcycles Allowed

“LET ME IN! LET ME IN!”

Blake kept the door closed using her entire body weight as Sun shook at the doorknob violently. She would have had to apologize to her neighbors but this was not the first time this had happened, or will happen.

“YOU CAN’T KEEP ME OUT! JUST MAKE THIS EASIER FOR YOURSELF!” He punctuated his singsong yelling with an extra hard shake for every word. “I’LL CLIMB THROUGH YOUR VENTS! I’VE DONE IT BEFORE.”

The memory of that incident seemed to be traumatizing enough that the door immediately swung open, letting Sun slam into the floor of her apartment with a yelp.

Blake left him without even glancing back, throwing her bag onto her couch and pulling off her coat and boots. She didn’t have any time to do anything when she first arrived home, running up the stairs and closing the door as fast as she could with Sun following full sprint behind her. He likely broke several traffic laws trying to follow her on the highway.

“You forgot to take off your lab coat.” Sun said, holding a shaking arm to point at her from his position still on the floor.

“Oh, shoot,” she said, realizing that she just put her coat over in her exhausted state. Pulling it off, a black stain, or rather some sort of scribble, materialized on its front. She looked it over curiously. “What the hell is this?”

“Wait, you didn’t notice? For the entire day?” Sun said, pulling himself up. “Yang took the OR marker and wrote her number on you while you weren’t paying attention.”

Blake came over and grabbed him by his shirt collar. “Are you telling me you knew this was on my coat? And let me walk around like this?!” She tightened her grip as he chuckled nervously.

“We all thought you knew, everyone was looking for the marker for at least 20 minutes because they couldn’t schedule anything. Who knew we only had one,” he removed himself from her grip, flattening out the wrinkles of his shirt. “Why do you think she got escorted out? Something about inciting chaos, I guess they don’t care if it was intentional or not.”

Blake whipped her head towards him, “She got escorted out?”

“Do you just not process anything that's going on around you or in the hospital?”

“Well unlike you, I actually do my job. You do realize we have our boards in 4 months right?” She waved him off, searching around her pockets for her phone. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I’ll block her number before-”

Her phone started ringing the second she pulled it out of her back pocket, screen lighting up as the unnamed phone number rang. They both stared at it in silence before Sun lunged at her, grabbing her phone out of her hand. He clicked to accept the call before Blake could wrestle it out of her grasps. 

“Hi, this is Blake’s phone.” he said, turning back to see Blake staring at him with murder in her eyes. “Yeah, she’s here. Nice talking to you again too.”

She made another effort to grab the phone but Sun just pushed her away with one arm. “I know right? She is definitely ecstatic about tomorrow, right Blake?”

He smiled as Blake held up two middle fingers. “She just gave me a thumbs up, so happy.”

Sun was silent for a few seconds, walking around to find a pen and paper, scribbling an address down. “Gitanes? 8 o’clock, okay. She’ll be there, alright, thanks, bye.”

As soon as he hung up Blake punched him in the ribs and snatched her phone back. He cried out in pain and clutched his side. “What the hell, that hurt!”

“That’s what I was going for,” she said, quickly unlocking her phone and going through the call history. “How did she get my phone number? Did she stalk me?”

“Weiss gave it to her.” Sun managed out, clutching at his side. “I think you broke my rib, I’m gonna die.”

Blake shot him a glare, “Stop being dramatic, I didn’t hit you that hard.” She pushed past him to the fridge and rummaged around before producing two cans of beer. Sun caught one as it was tossed at him, seemingly forgetting the apparent broken rib he had as he opened the drink. “Out of all the people, I didn’t expect Weiss to do that.”

Sun took a noisy sip of the foam before throwing himself down on her couch. “Me neither, but she gave it to her before she left yesterday. Something about you guys being a good match.”

Blake scoffed, opening her own drink and taking a sip. “She’s out of her mind, Weiss knows how much she drives me crazy.” She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. 

Shrugging, he switched on the TV and absently scrolled through the channels before stopping on some soccer game. “Well you are going on a date with her tomorrow, and I think you guys would look good together, she’s so fucking tall.”

“It's not a date, Sun.”

“Uh huh, yeah, keep telling yourself that.” He looked distant for a second, trying to remember what he wrote down earlier. “Hold on, lets search up the restaurant name, she told me on the phone earlier.”

Sun pulled Blake’s laptop onto his lap from its place on the couch and typed in the password.

“Wait, how do you know my password? I literally just changed it last week.”

He ignored her, typing in the restaurant’s name into the search engine. “There, we go,” he opened up their main page to show a fancy website for a high-dining french restaurant. “Holy shit, this looks like the real deal”

“Let me see.” Blake pulled the laptop towards her to Sun’s protest, scrolling through the website before opening the menu. Both of them gaped as they saw the prices. “$150 for a single dish?! What the fuck.”

Sun grabbed the laptop back from her, holding the screen closer to his face as if the prices would magically reveal themselves to be lower. “I’m so broke, I can’t even comprehend what a $200 steak would taste like.” He got up quickly before dashing towards Blake’s bedroom. After some rummaging, he returned with a black dress on a coat hanger. “You can finally wear this now!”

Blake narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m not wearing that, that's my good dress, and this is not a date.” she laid back into the couch and crossed her arms. “This is dinner with the idiot that cuts her face open every business week.”

“I don’t care, you have to wear it. You have to be presentable if you’re going to a restaurant with a goddamn michelin star and where a porkchop costs more than my monthly salary.” He held up the dress to his body, looking back and forth between the dress and Blake until she finally gave in. Grabbing it from him, she tossed it over the back of the couch and pulled him by the arm back onto the couch. 

“Okay, whatever, now stop talking about it.” she grabbed a bag of chips off the counter behind her and opened it, letting Sun take a handful before taking some herself. “Now shut up so we can watch TV.”

\--

“Get up.”

Sun opened his eyes as someone threw something on him, his coat. He wiped at the spit on his cheek from sleeping and pulled himself off of the couch groggily. Blake was in the kitchen putting some bread in the toaster. 

“You need to get another couch, this one kills my back.” he said, yawning. He slumped his way slowly to the bathroom where he already had a toothbrush in the cup next to Blake’s. 

“Or, you could actually live in your own apartment and not sleep on my couch every night like a slacker.” Blake called out from the kitchen, or rather, the living room. The apartment was small enough that you couldn’t really differentiate anything from anything. “I swear Weiss is going to make you start to pitch in on rent.”

Sun peeked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush still in his mouth. “Oh yeah, where is Weiss? I didn’t see her come back with us.”

The toaster popped open and Blake threw the slices onto a plate and rummaged through the fridge for some jam. “She spent the night at the hospital, she had a shit ton of administrative and scheduling stuff to do for today.”

She could hear Sun spit into the sink and brush his hair quickly before emerging into the kitchen again. He pulled out a chair from the small table and took a bite of plain toast. “Oh, I completely forgot that that was today. Should I bring them candy or something? The last bunch liked the sour ones.”

Blake spread some jam onto her toast and took a bite, watching as Sun ate his in three bites and got up to toast some more. “You realize they aren’t children right? Well, I guess they basically are now that I think about it.”

She got up, pulling her coat and bag on. “Leave the toast, we have to go if we want to make the orientation. Weiss will kill us if we’re late.”

“Wait!” Sun dashed around, looking for something until he finally grabbed the dress they set aside last night. “Can’t forget your date tonight, better to bring it with you in case something runs long.”

Groaning at the thought of it, she walked back in to search for some heels. Holding up a pair of black cutouts, Sun gave a thumbs up before finally getting out of the door.

They both walked out of the building quickly, getting into their respective cars to drive their commutes to the hospital. Blake and Weiss’s apartment, which they shared, was relatively close, so they weren’t too late.

\---

“Are they here?!”

Sun nodded aggressively, jamming the rest of his breakfast into his mouth as Neptune joined in on the excitement. All the senior residents gathered in the lobby, eyes glued to the elevators. While some were excited, others were, less than excited. Blake took another long sip of her coffee, sighing as she reached the bottom of the cheap cardboard cup for the second time that morning. “Please tell me you gave me the good ones,”

Weiss didn’t look up from her clipboard in hand, scratching out some names and replacing them with others. “I may choose their placements, but it really is just about random. I don’t know their capabilities or personalities any more than any of you.” She looked up over the papers at Blake’s sullen face, “I’m sure it’ll be fine, you’ll probably just scare them into submission, again.”

The exhaustion was starting to wane as the caffeine started to work its way into her bloodstream. They both had to sprint up the stairs to the residents’ lounge to make it in time, with her dress and heels safely stored in her locker.

All the residents turned as the elevator doors opened, revealing a tall man in navy scrubs. He smiled brightly, walking towards them.  
Blake leaned over to Weiss, “Clover is doing orientation this year? I thought it was Pyrrha’s turn.”  
She shrugged, “The board thought that he was the friendliest out of the department heads, I’d say it's better coming from the peds head than Pyrrha. She would probably just scare them all off unintentionally.”

Clover stepped out of the way as the elevator doors opened, revealing a crowd of nervous-looking students. “Hello, everybody! Residents, let's welcome the new interns.”  
Weiss pushed her way to the front of the group of residents as soon as all the interns were in the lobby. They all stared at her in fear, reading the room in how all the residents quieted down once she appeared.

“Interns, I’m sure you know this, but you will be assigned a resident to ghost for the first few months before joining rotations. These placements will not be changed and I will only say them once,” she looked up at interns, hiding a smile at how they backed away from her and pressed against the far wall. “Keep up.”

She started quickly listing off names, followed by a senior resident. Sun was first, bouncing around and leading four of the interns away and down the hall. He chatted animatedly with them, immediately putting the new recruits at ease. Ilia was next, leading another four that were named away. She didn’t hesitate to start telling them the rounds schedule while leading them away, not bothering to wait when a tall and lanky intern dropped his notepad. The assignments continued on until Blake’s name was finally called. She let out a groan before walking towards the front.

Four interns approached, timid and all-around dumb looking. One clutched onto a notepad as if he’d die if it parted with him, while another kept on awkwardly fussing with their white coat. Blake sighed, leading them down the hallway at a brisk pace. Great, she got the duds.

\---

“When I move, you move. And do everything I say, no questions,” she said, navigating around the hospital quickly. She briefly stopped at a room with a heavy door. A small window showed a large full-body machine in the centre of the room. “This is radiology, get to know this room well. You’ll be on scut for the next few months, get used to it.”

One of the interns raised their hands timidly, flinching as Blake moved her heavy gaze onto them. “What is scut?” he asked, clutching onto his notepad tightly.

Blake let out a laugh, “It means that you’ll be running my labs, getting blood samples, prepping my patients for surgery, ER examinations, whatever I don’t want to do or can’t be bothered to do, that's your job. You’re interns; you so much as look at one of my patients too long and I will personally make sure you never even hold a scalpel. You got it?”

The intern nodded his head quickly, ducking back behind the other three. Sun turned the corner next to them and approached with his interns in tow.

“Looks like you guys are at the same spot in the tour,” he said, ignoring the deadpanned look Blake gave him. He turned back to his interns, noticeably less scared and traumatized than Blake’s. “Here’s radiology, where they will do X-rays and some scans. I’ll go over it more once we get an actual case to follow.” He knocked on the door and opened it, holding it open as his interns filed in to look around. Blake’s interns looked back at her, quickly darting in as she shot them a glare and a quick flick of her hand.

“Don’t scare them off this soon,” Sun said with a laugh, leaning back on the railing behind them as the door to radiology closed behind the small crowd. They watched as the interns poked around at the machine, asking some questions to the radiology tech behind the computer.

Blake crossed her arms, “I’m not being hard on them, I think it's more like you’re too easy on them. I’m actually preparing them for this job unlike you.”

“Oh, lighten up. Cut them some slack, we were exactly the same as them when we were fresh out of med school,” Sun said, staring through the window as an intern started pressing some buttons on the machine. He snapped his fingers a few times, scaring the boy away from the scanner as let out a few beeps.

“I was not that stupid when I was an intern. Maybe you or Neptune, but not me.”

Sun’s retort was cut short as the crowd of interns rushed out of the radiology room quickly, the tech shoving them all out and locking the door behind them. Sun put on another blinding smile as he got up and started to lead them away again. “Good luck, and don’t kill them before they even get to do anything.”

\---

They were halfway through the tour of the emergency room and pit when a gurney crashed through the swinging doors from the ambulance bay. Paramedics surrounded the patient, one pumping an ambu-bag as they moved quickly to a trauma room.

Robyn, the trauma attending, was following behind quickly as she pulled on some gloves. “Blake, get on this,” she said as the patient was moved onto the trauma table on Robyn’s count and the gurney was wheeled away.

Blake turned back to her pack of interns and gave them a death glare. “You may observe from inside the trauma room, but get in anyone’s way and you’re out, got it?” She didn’t wait for a response before entering the room and putting on a gown held out for her by a nurse.

A paramedic was going over the patient details as field bandages were being removed and accessed. “Jesse Sinclair. 24. Status post blunt trauma to the chest and abdomen, restrained passenger to a car crash pileup on the 401. Amputation to the right forearm, possibly from the accident. GCS of 10, follows commands but nonverbal.”

Robyn passed a small light back and forth over the patient’s eyes, watching for pupil response. She shoved it into her front pocket and positioned her hands on his shoulders. “Flip on my count, Blake, get the other side. Watch that tourniquet on the amputation”

Holding his pelvis and legs, they both flipped him onto his side briefly before setting him back down and quickly resuming their work. The paramedic continued going over whatever details were necessary. “Pulse 120s, stable pressure since being recovered in the field.”

Robyn went to check on the injured arm, removing the bandages to inspect how extensive the wound was. “This is a clean cut, have they recovered the arm yet?”

The paramedic that was telling all the patient details ducked his head out the door, confirming with some other of his coworkers. “No, there are no signs or updates from those onsite.” They were just starting an ultrasound on the patient’s abdomen checking for fluid in Morrison’s pouch when the shouting started to rise outside of the trauma room. Robyn grunted in frustration, turning towards Blake. “Can you get them to settle down? Maybe tell them that people are trying to save lives over here?”

Blake nodded, pulling off her gloves and pushing past the interns out the door. The commotion was coming from the ambulance bay, with several people shouting over the roar of an engine. A figure suddenly pushed through the ER doors, a mane of golden hair covered in dirt and blood and riding boots just as dirty. “I GOT IT!”

Blake’s jaw dropped as everyone in the ER stared at Yang, breathing heavily and looking like she went through hell and back. She held a severed arm with both hands, leather gloves dripping blood on the linoleum floor below her.

“Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!” Blake rushed over to her at an utter loss for words, grabbing a pair of gloves and awkwardly taking the limb from her. “How the hell did you get this? How are you here? What the hell Yang!”

A nurse handed Yang some cloth to wipe her hands with that she accepted gratefully, wiping at the blood on her forehead. It only smudged it further, but she didn’t seem to mind with the shit-eating grin she was wearing. “I own a repair shop and garage just off the 401 where the crash was, I saw the smoke from doors while working on a bike so I headed over to see if I could help.”

Blake pushed through the gathering crowd that was staring at the two in awe towards Robyn’s trauma room. She handed it over to a plastics attendant to salvage the limb. Robyn looked at Yang warily, “Hold on, she can’t be here.” She looked around before setting her eyes on Blake. “You, Blake, take her out of here.”

She stared at her, “What? Why me? I’ll have an intern do it.” Blake whipped around to shoot Yang a pissed look, who just shrugged at her innocently. “Side Rails up, we’re moving.” Robyn pushed the gurney past her and through the pit towards the elevators. “I’m taking him up to surgery, you escort this arm taxi out of here, seeing how you seem to already know her.”

The patient and doctor disappeared behind the closing elevator doors before she could say anything else, leaving Blake, Yang, and the interns to stand in silence. Blake sighed, turning back to the interns. “You guys, just, disperse. Go help around the pit, do whatever anyone says.”

They walked away doubtfully, leaving just Yang for her to deal with. She took her hand and led her quickly through the room of staring eyes to the last bed, pushing Yang on with protest and pulling the curtain shut around them.

Yang tried to get up only to be pushed back down immediately. “Hey, what gives?” She propped herself up on her elbows as Blake stared at her with murder in her eyes. “What the fuck were you thinking?! Why didn’t you just give it to a paramedic or a police officer?”

She said, shaking her arms in exasperation. “Are you hurt? Is that your blood? Did you get caught in an explosion or something?!”

Yang brushed her hands away from the blood stained on her skin, “No, it's not mine, I’m fine. And I took the arm because my motorcycle was faster than any of the ambulances or police cars there. They can’t weave through traffic like a bike can.” She pushed herself up so she could sit facing the other girl. “Anyways, it also looked like a good excuse to see you again.”

“Are you kidding me?! You got me kicked off an arm reattachment and exploratory surgery just so you could ride on the verge of sexual harassment again?”

Yang shrugged, met with another shove to the shoulder that she deflected perfectly. “What can I say, the heart works in mysterious ways.”

“Well, the morgue will work in mysterious ways once I murder you,”

“Oh come on, can that wait until after dinner tonight? I already made reservations.”


End file.
